nexusversefandomcom-20200214-history
Remembrances
Remembrances is the thirteenth episode of Nexus Academy's first season and the thirteenth episode overall. It premiered on December 7, 2015. Plot November 22, 5016 - Nexus Academy The episode begins by replaying the final scene of Look Again, with some minor changes. enters Professor Wing's classroom, much to Wing's surprise. Wing gets to her feet, concealing a strange object in her jacket, as Erica asks whether Wing has any other students, such as Dominic. Wing admits that she has spoken with Dominic once or twice, but not recently. A suspicious Erica notices as Wing closes the door behind Erica. Wing then reveals that she is aware of Erica's extracurricular activities. A frightened Erica moves away from Wing, denying her accusations. Wing tells her that she and her friends are meddling in matters they don't understand, and demands that Erica look into her mind. Telepathically, Wing tells Erica to play along, and that she will explain later. Aloud, Wing tells Erica that she shouldn't have messed with Quincy's memories. Wing tells Erica to pretend that what happens next hurts. Erica states that she did what she thought she needed to, and Wing tells her she is sorry. Wing attaches a device to Erica's head and she collapses, screaming. emerges from the shadows, smiling, as Erica asks Wing if what she did was okay. Wing tells her that this is the hard part, and to stay down. Rohlandu asks Wing if this was necessary, saying she doesn't like disposing of students when she is already losing them to the killer. Wing reminds Rohlandu that Erica was interfering with the guidance counselor's work, and reassures her that Erica is not dead-- she has only lost the memories regarding her rule-bending moments. Rohlandu states that no matter what they do, Erica and her friends seem to always drag each other into something. Wing reveals that from now on she'll take personal responsibility for molding them into soldiers of the Coalition. This satisfies Rohlandu, but she reminds Wing that if the Matriarch is displeased more than their jobs will be on the line. As Rohlandu exits, Wing helps Erica to her feet. Wing scolds Erica for her reckless behavior, accusations which Erica brushes off. The Professor reminds Erica that she was very close to being killed, and mandates that Erica cease poking into Rohlandu's operations and begin to focus on surviving. An angry Erica tells her mentor that she can't ignore her principles and let everything pass. A resigned Wing tells Erica she has done all she can and leaves her office, and a shocked Erica. In Creature Club, and rue the unfortunate meddling of Dominic into their plan to leave the Creature Club. Quincy leaves, saying he has homework to do for class and research to do for . They high five and Quincy leaves, but not before saying they make a good team. November 22, 2016 - John Quincy Adams High School A slightly younger Claire sighs as she tucks some books into her locker. A look of fear comes over her face as a crowd of football players comes down the hall towards her-- including David Sanders aka Quincy. Claire attempts to slip away, unseen, but David catches sight of her and calls her name. She tries to walk faster but he sprints and slams her into a locker, his friends clustering behind him. David and his friend Scott mock Claire as she struggles to pick up her books. Claire asks them to leave her alone and tries to leave but they cut her off, calling her names and reminding her that it's not like she has any other friends. Quivering, Claire tries to defend herself but the jocks tell her that she is worthless and should not be bossing them around. Quincy grabs her, but then a teacher walks over, separating them and asking what is going on. The next second they are all in the Principal's office, being reprimanded by the Principal. Unlike his friends, David looks genuinely embarrassed, avoiding Claire's eyes. As Claire is dismissed back to class, David's eyes follow her out of the room. November 23, 5016 - Nexus Academy In a Nexus restroom, is touching up her makeup when her friend walks in, offering her concealer. Annabel thanks her and Cassie bemoans the state of her hair this day. However, she feels that she will still attract the necessary attention. The two discuss beauty tips for a bit before the conversation turns to Annabel's complicated relationship with Dakota. Cassie says that she heard that Dakota broke up with her, but Annabel assures her that is not the case. A relieved Cassie tells Annabel that she has already found a new "Toy", a boy from math class. Cassie says that he claims he can tell the difference between her and her clones, but is in fact with one of them now. The two of them agree that if anyone could ever tell Cassie's clones apart it would compromise their chance at being the best soldiers the Coalition had ever seen. Cassie turns the conversation to some new kids, including a girl who talks to herself. Annabel assures Cassie that Amarra will not be a problem for them, and Cassie tells her about a boy with the power of pain inducement. This intrigues Annabel and she asks Cassie to look into it. Cassie agrees, and sets off to break up with her current "Toy". walks down the hallway, struggling slightly with the exoskeleton over his leg. He searches the doors for a bit until he arrives at Dorm 253c-- Quincy and 's room. John tries in vain to open the door, before sighing and knocking. Dillion answers the door, asking who John is. John raises an eyebrow at him, before pushing past him into the room. A shocked Dillion tries to stop him, and John reluctantly admits his name. Still suspicious, Dillion asks John what he wants with his dorm. John is confused, believing this to be Lock's room. Dillion misconstrues his comment and thinks he is speaking of Quincy, but John clarifies that he's looking for information on the one who lived here before Dillion. Caught off guard, Dillion gives him permission to search and points him in the direction of a dorm Quincy told him not to touch. Though it is locked, Dillion wrenches it open by turning his hand to stone. Inside, they find Lock's sword. Other than this the closet is empty. Dillion asks for more answers, but John is already leaving. In the lunchline of the cafeteria, Erica walks up to Professor Wing. Erica greets her, a greeting which Wing returns before attempting to lose her. Erica keeps following her, asking her if she has thought any more about what Erica said. Wing coldly denies any involvement, saying she will do her job and nothing more. Erica switches to speaking telepathically, and urges Wing to be proactive and take action against Rohlandu. She tells the Professor that Rohlandu will come for her eventually, and she will need friends when that moment comes. Wing replies that she has fought wars, and knows when battles can be won. Wing then puts up psychic walls and walks away. November 26, 2016 - Claire's Home In her room, Claire works diligently on homework much to the chagrin of her little sister, who wants her to play a game called Nexus with her. As Claire promises to play with her soon, the doorbell rings. Sighing, Claire makes her way to the front door. She stares through the peephole and recoils. After a moment she opens the door, revealing a nervous looking David. Claire demands to know how David found her address, which he tells her was in the school directory. David claims he just wants to talk, though Claire does not buy it. He says he wants to make things right and Claire tells him he has 30 seconds. David attempts to apologize, but it falls flat. Irritated, Claire starts to slam the door but Quincy shoves his foot into the door. Flustered, David asks Claire if she likes coke. Seeing that she is misunderstanding his intent, he pulls out a can of the soda. Claire asks if he's joking, and he stutters, pointing out that the can has her name on it. Claire kicks away his foot and slams the door. David asks if he should leave the can there, but is met with silence. After a moment, he tells her that he is still there. After a bit more silence, David absentmindedly states that he only moved to this town a few years ago. Claire reluctantly admt that she did too. David relates that it was hard adjusting to the new crowd, and he did anything he could to fit in. He tells Claire that he can't imagine how he would've felt if someone had bullied him the way he'd bullied her. He admits he took the easy way out and offers to make it right. Claire opens the door reluctantly and asks him how he expects to do this. David offers to take her to a football game, though he says that he feels like she doesn't like football. She tells him he is right, and asks if the mall would be better. He dislikes this, and asks her if she'd be interested in going to a party. Quincy promises it won't be too wild, and scrawls the address on a small piece of paper. He watches her go inside, a strange look on his face. Annabelle asks who that was, and she tells her it was just some guy she knows. November 23, 5016 - Nexus Academy In Quincy and Dillion's dorm, Quincy is doing homework as Dillion wakes from a nap. He asks Quincy what he is working on. Quincy covers up the papers and tells Dillion that it is just some physics things. He changes the subject to Dillion's nap, and Dillion admits he has been tired lately. Quincy tells him that Nexus is a lot to take in, and Dillion tells him that he seems used to it. Quincy reminds him that he has been here longer, which Dillion acknowledges before asking if Quincy could introduce him to some people. Flustered, Quincy realizes that he himself doesn't actually know that many people with all the chaos recently. Dillion says he's heading to dinner, and asks if Quincy wants anything. Quincy declines, but right before Dillion leaves asks him if he found their room okay the other day. Dillion says he did, and mentions his encounter with Annabel. Observing Quincy's worried face, Dillion asked if something has happened between Quincy and Annabel and Quincy tells him it is complicated. In Amarra's dorm, she is sitting in a chair reading a book while arguing with a bored Katherina. There is a knock at the door, to both her and her ancestor's shock. After some urging from Katherina, Amarra opens the door to see Cassie carrying a lot of luggage. Cassue says that she is Amarra's new roommate, introducing herself and scowling. Taken aback, Amarra asks if she was expecting a castle, which earns a laugh from Cassie. Cassie asks what Amarra can do, but Amarra is too embarrassed. To break the ice, Amarra shows her powers-- self-duplication. Amarra is impressed, and reluctantly shows off her power on Cassie's current "Toy", who is waiting outside. He kneels down before Amarra, much to Cassie's shock. Amarra admits it wears off, but Cassie is thrilled, deciding that she and Amarra will be good friends. Katherina whispers that Cassie won't like her as much once she finds out the truth. December 2, 2016 - The Party Claire waits outside a barn flashing with several bright lights. As she hesitates, reluctant, she gets a text from David asking where she is. She replies that she thinks she's outside, and asks if it is the house covered in christmas lights. David tells her they are strobe lights, and tells her to come on in. She takes a deep breath, and heads inside the barn. She stares, shocked, as she realizes it is empty. Suddenly, rotten vegetables begin flying down at her. From above, kids laugh and take pictures... including David. David smirks, and high fives Scott, who tells him that was amazing. A humiliated Claire runs away. November 23, 5016 - Nexus Academy Late at night in Wing's office, she is just completing her work for the day. She grabs all of her things and heads out, only to find Erica waiting for her outside the classroom. Erica claims she has some questions to ask, though Wing does not seem to buy it. Erica tells Wing that she knows about the Network. A shocked Wing loses her balance and staggers backwards, looking stunned. She demands to know who else knows about this. Though Erica is initially coy, as Wing grows more and more furious she admits that Quincy, Dakota, and Claire all know. Wing takes a step backwards, saying that she thought that it had been destroyed. Wing tells her student not to tell anyone else about this, and to bring everyone she trusts to the reform club. She says that if this is what she thinks it is, everyone is in danger. A concerned Erica asks if Wing will be okay, and Wing assures her she will be. Wing slams the door, fighting back tears. Quincy is brushing his teeth in the bathroom, muttering to himself about his weird life. As Quincy turns to the mirror, he sees Arthur Quon standing behind him. Quincy yelps and spins around. Arthur tells Quincy that he is not what he thinks, before disappearing as soon as Quincy blinks. Guest Cast Co-Stars *Mandy Rodriguez as Cassie Donovan *Mandy Rodriguez as Amarra Petrova *Craig Selbrede as Rohlandu Yung *Craig Selbrede as Vanessa Wing *Craig Selbrede as Scott Amell *"Susan Storm" as Annabel Steel Trivia *This is the first episode to feature flashbacks to the characters' lives before Nexus. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes